


Secret Lover

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternative Events, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Series 3 Ep11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Series 3 Ep11, When Robin is taking Guy to the Camp. They Fight. They fall in Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Lover

'I loved her, as you loved her... as I love you!' Guy shouted

'What!' Robin shouted back putting his arms on Guys shoulders pushing him away

'Do you want my forgiveness?' Robin continued now there faces inches apart 

'No!, How can I ask for your forgiveness, when I can't forgive my self for what I did to her... what I did to you' Guy admitted.  
'What... What you did to me?' Robin asked confused

'I killed Marian, and in turn that hurt you and I'm sorry, because I vowed I'd never hurt you... I Love you' Guy admitted sounded ashamed

'You love me?, You don't even know me!' Robin yelled in Guys face, his hands gripping Guys shoulders. 

'If you let me, I'd like to know you' Guy whispered his hand dropping from Robin's right hand shoulder and instead coming to rest between Robins legs.

'Get off of me' Robin yelled and tried to pull himself backwards only to have Guy's hand tighten around his member.  
'Ahhhhh' Robin Moaned. Robin's hands found themselves around Guys neck clinging onto him whilst the man touched him so sensually. 

Guy pushed Robin down to the leafy forest floor and climbed on top of him, his legs coming to rest either side of Robin's, his hand still between Robin's legs and his face leaning over Robin's own. Robin felt Guy's warm breath on his face as he moaned in pleasure. 

'Guy' Robin moaned and reached down between his legs to join Guys own hand there. He pushed himself upwards into Guy's large hand and pushed Guy's hand down against him with his own. Robins felt Guy's long dark hair brush across his skin, he tried to pull guys lips against his own. 

'Robin... I need to know that you want this, with me?' Robin nodded his head 'I can't have my heart broken again... I need you to be honest with me and don't just say yes because of the pleasure I'm giving you' Guy said looking into Robin's deep eyes waiting for an answer.  
Robin hesitated understanding Guys words and then nodded

'I need to hear them baby' Guy whispered  
'I want this... With you Guy' Robin whispered in reply, causing Guy to lean down and capture Robin's small lips in his own, Guy slowly pushing his tongue into Robins warm mouth whilst Robin took hold of Guys hair and pulled him closer to him. one hand each still fumbling Robin's member though his breeches whilst the other pulling each other deeper into the kiss. 

Robin moaned louder this time when he felt Guys hand unlace his breeches and slip his large hand inside, finally touching his cock with his bare hands.  
'Fuck!' Robin moaned into Guys mouth. 'Does it feel good?' Guy mumbled licking Robins lips with his wet tongue. Robin nodded, he then had an idea and moved his hand away from his crotch and placed it in between Guys legs feeling his member through his own breeches causing Guy to thrust into him and push his tongue deeper into Robins mouth. 

They started thrusting into each others hands faster and faster, there kiss becoming more animalistic then before, there beards scratching each others, Guys hair falling so it hid both there faces from view.  
'Guy, Guy Guy' Robin moaned as he felt himself explode inside his breeches and over Guys hand. 'Robin!' Guy moaned as he to came inside his breeches. He collapsed on top of Robin completely out of breath. 

Robin pushed Guy's long hair out of his face and then pressed a sweet gentle kiss on Guys swollen lips.  
Guy smiles and goes to stand, pulling Robin with him, holding him around the waist. Robin shivered as he felt Guys hands holding him close.

'I'd like to get to know you better... if you'd let me?' Robin mimicked Guys own words  
'Really?' Guy asked not sure if he heard right.  
'Really' Robin said putting his hands back on Guys shoulders 

He heard someone shout his name and turned around to see the gang at the top of the hill, Much having just shot an arrow straight towards Guy.  
'Move!' Robin yelled and pushed Guy to the floor, flinging himself to one side avoiding the flying arrow which hit the tree behind them. 

It all happened so quickly Robin turned his head to see Tuck and John to Guys side and Kate with a sword ready to kill Guy standing over his head.  
'Stop!' Robin yelled crawling over to where Guy lay. 'He's one of us!' He told them 'No Robin' John shouted 

'He killed my Brother' Kate cried  
'I know... but his one of us' Robin said hoping to god he won't loose Guy the moment he had found him. Kate cried out and lowered the sword. Robin held his breath and looked at Guys frightened face, his eyes screwed up. 

He let out a sigh of relive when the sword broke the ground and Kate ran off. Guy opened his eyes and turned to face Robin. 'Thank you' he mouthed. Robin smiled 

'Get back to the camp... all of you' he said in a stern voice. Robin watched his gang of merry men walk back up the hill. when they where out of sight Robin pulled Guy to his feet.  
'I want to be with you, but for now we need to keep it a secret, you understand?' Robin asked Guy.  
'I do not like it but I understand' Guy said and took on of Robin's hands. 'Lets go and save our brother' Guy said pulling Robin to his side hand still in hand. 

They walked back to the camp, Guy walking towards his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/locations etc. that are used here all rights go to the BBC


End file.
